


Safety

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Separations, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Camelot is attacked, Merlin is forced to leave Arthur's side and flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

“You need me here to fight!” Merlin shouted at Arthur who was packing a bag. 

“You’re six months pregnant, Merlin! I need you safe. Peregrine needs you safe. Please Merlin.” Arthur turn to his husband as he begged. 

Merlin sighed but didn’t object further. There was a knock on the door and Lancelot and gwen entered when Arthur called for them to do so. Lancelot was dressed as a farmer, but had a bag containing his weapons on his back

“Ready?” Lancelot asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” merlin sighed. He pulled Arthur in for a kiss and whispered. “Be careful, please. Peregrine need you too, and so will the twins.”

“I promise.” Arthur kissed Merlin once more, as Lancelot picked Peregrine’s sleeping form up. A blast from a catapult shook the castle and Arthur shooed the them down a hidden staircase that led to a cart waiting to carry them away.

On the ride Merlin and Gwen lay hidden under a tarp. Merlin stroked his sleeping daughter’s golden hair and whispered promises that their family would be together again soon, more to himself than to her. Gwen took his hand in her own and squeezed it lightly. Lancelot drove all through the night and through most of the day before stopping to rest, but they weren’t stopped for long. They had to get far away from Camelot and the attacking army.

When they arrived at their destination, Merlin felt relief wash over him. He was home. His mother rushed to meet them. She’d come to visit a few times but not nearly enough for either of their liking. She showered Peregrine with kisses and insisted Merlin rest and let her watch her for a while. She had a warm meal ready for them and soft beds for them to sleep on, but Merlin couldn’t get to sleep that night.

Lancelot found him sitting up and came to sit beside him. “He’ll be alright. Soon we’ll get word it’s safe to come back and you’ll see him again.”

“I know.” Merlin didn’t doubt it, but he still worried.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Arthur watched Merlin descend the staircase and closed the door behind him. Then he went to join the fight. His husband and children needed him to win, so they could come home to him. Arthur knew they’d be safe. The only thing Merlin protected more fiercely than Arthur was their daughter. 

He marched to the ramparts to command his troops. Leon came to stand beside him.

“They’re safe.” He assured Arthur. “Lance took them the long way. They’ll be far away soon, safe and sound.”

Arthur nodded. Then he instructed a legion of knights to attack the right flank while the catapults attacked the left. He spotted Percival and Gwaine fighting back to back. “It’s my first battle without him, since he came to Camelot. It feels strange not having him at my side.”

Leon didn’t respond. Arthur hadn’t wanted him to.

_-_-_-_-_

 

Merlin manage to get a wink of sleep before Peregrine was calling for him. She would no longer accept his milk so he mashed some apples for her to eat and began feeding them to her. She giggled with delight as her dropped some on his shirt. She was nearly a year old now. Arthur would likely miss her birthday, which was two weeks away. Merlin knew that broke Arthur’s heart. He adored his little girl. He regularly conducted council meetings with her on his lap, especially recently. It was a chance for Merlin to rest a bit. Merlin knew Arthur would love the two he carried just as much. Merlin couldn’t have wished for a better husband.

After breakfast Merlin took Peregrine outside to play. She rolled around on her back holding her feet in her hands and laughing. She loved the outdoors. The council was still appalled at the thought of the princess of Camelot playing in the mud or dirt, but Merlin had grown up with nature so his children would too. Arthur agreed with Merlin that the outdoors was important for their children and that had quickly shut the council up. They were slowly learning that Arthur would never value their opinions over Merlin’s, especially when the matter in question concerned their children..

Merlin heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned. Two children peared  around the corner of a nearby house. Merlin smiled and waved to them. He wondered who they were. They didn’t look much like anyone from Ealdor, but he supposed someone could have moved in since he’d left. Slowly they approached.

“Are you Merlin?” The little girl, who couldn’t be more than six, asked, a bit timidly, as the boy who was maybe four stood behind her.

“Yes, I am and this is my daughter Peregrine.” Merlin replied. “What’s your name sweetie?”

“My name’s Alid and this is my brother, Himel. My mummy says you’re a king.” She said, more bravely. 

Merlin smiled and laughed. “I guess you could say I am.” He knew that technically he was the King’s Consort and Court Sorcerer, but it was easier for kids to understand king.

“Why are you here? Kings don’t come here.”

“I grew up here. Hunith’s my mother. I came to visit her.” Children didn’t need to hear about a war unless it threatened them directly.

“How are you a king if you were born here?”

“The man I married is a king.”

“Oh.” She thought for a moment. “Where is he?”

“He’s back in our castle. It’s a very busy job being king, but if he can get away for a bit I’m sure he’ll come visit.”

“Daddy says you made it safe for us.” Himel spoke for the first time. “Daddy says you saved magic.”

“He says we don’t have to hide because of you.” Alid added.

“Are you druids?” They looked quite a bit like the druids.

Alid and Himel nodded. Then their mother called them home and they ran off. Merlin smiled. Even here, outside of the borders of Camelot, things had changed because of Arthur and him. The scars of The Great Purge were slowly beginning to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally updated! Yay!  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
